His Sister
by allusia16
Summary: They say our female vampire ancestors find their mates when their pelvises pulse. Why did mine pulse for the enemy? Tamara is Blade's day walker sister who he has a deep love for and her in vice versa. When Drake finds this out and uses Tamara to get to Blade, the vampire can't help but notice the sweet smell of his mate coming from her body and from between her legs. (M for smut)
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Okay so I have written many fanfics and this will be my first blade fanfic and since I looove Dominic Purcell im going to see what happens with this. You can be rude or nice if you want I won't care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1.

We were rare ones, Eric and I, well he went by Blade now. He said I was the lucky one. My name is Tamara. I am a day walker but I did not thirst for blood. I did not crave it like Eric did. We were born together and separated at birth. Our scents led us to each other and he filled me on his entire life. How he killed the man who did this to us, to our mother. It seemed the vampires feared him, yet the humans hated him, but then again they never knew of any of our existence. It was midnight and I was sitting on my couch, in the dark, looking out my window of Chicago. I lived alone for many many years. I never took a mate. I couldn't date something that was deemed my food. I didn't crave blood, but I still drunk it nonetheless. I just didn't have the need for more. I looked at the cars parked outside in their appropriate driveways. My long black waves hung over my shoulders and just stayed there not moving. My tongue slid over my teeth lightly scraping against my fangs. Eric would be visiting. I could feel it.

Since I lived alone, I thought a lot and grew curious of things. Since I would be around for a few extra years I looked up my family's history. We went a long way back to Egypt during Akasha's ruling. Who would have thought a vampire would be my ancestor? It seems she had many children with human men and had half breed children. A vampire couldn't have kids so I still wanted to look that up and see how that was possible. One thing I did know though, from years of traveling and visiting my very old relatives who knew of my kind, they told me some things. They told me of our family history of how our blood was so pure that the female vampires in our bloodline's bodies could tell them who their mate was. How? Their pelvises would lightly pulse. I was never sure if that was true, but then again I never found my mate. When I first connected with Eric we told each other everything about our lives. I told him about our history, but he was more interested in his future. He stepped from the shadows and I felt a smile stretch on my face.

"You know if I hadn't been here all day I would think you were here watching me waiting to come out of your hiding spot." I said turning to see him standing there with a calm serious stare. He was always in his armor and wearing black pants and a black coat.

"I'm disappointed you haven't gone out today." he said in his usual deep, rough voice. I shrugged.

"Everything outside looks the same now a days. Since I don't hunt I guess I just sit here and watch the sun go down." I said getting off the couch and moving over towards him. He took a few steps towards me and then we embraced each other and just stood there. I could smell many scents on him. Blood from humans and ashes from the vampires he's killed.

"You smell like them." I whispered smelling his neck before pulling back. He nodded.

"It seems the more the world turns the more vampires show up." he said roughly and I nodded.

"Well you look good. That old man must be doing something right." I said teasingly and he gave a quick smile. Whistler was the man who took care of my brother, but he died long ago.

"Trust me you would have loved whistler." he told and I nodded.

"I know." I said and he nodded and a wave of silence entered the room making Eric look around my home now taking in the darkness of it.

"Still mixing blood with food?" he asked calmly and I shrugged and nodded.

"It makes life a bit more exciting." I said. I took blood from donating hospitals and would sprinkle some on my food. It reminded me I still have some humanity left. Where did I get the money to buy human food? I inherited it from my adoptive family after they died. Eric nodded.

"Look I have to warn you. There's some heavy stuff going down and I want you to be careful." he told and I only tilted my head.

"Heavy stuff?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I've had to stick with some people to take this new opponent down." he said and looked mildly concerned.

"Is this vampire worse than Frost?" I asked and he only nodded.

"Oh yeah. Apparently he's the father of all vampires." he said and my eyes widened at his words. Father? That could only mean.

"D-Dracula." I said and he nodded.

"He goes by Drake apparently." he said and I looked him over surprised by this.

"You've met him?" I asked and he nodded.

"Fought him actually. He is strong and we are working on a way to weaken him. You need to be aware of your surroundings. Drake will use anything against me to break me and I don't want you hurt. Just be alert." he told. I couldn't believe it. The actual Dracula was alive and walking about.

"But why is he even trying to come for you?" I asked.

"You know why. Vampires have been trying to kill me for years. Now they are going one step higher." he said in a low tone. I nodded. Of course vampires would hide behind their first creator and depend on him for him.

"I'll keep an eye out then." I said. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell he was worried.

"I'm serious Tamara." he said and I smiled and caressed his cheek. I could tell he was not use to any contact from anyone unless it was hurting someone, but he didn't pull back from me.

"Don't worry big brother. If anything happens you'll find me. You always do." I said gently and he let out a huff of air.

"Alright. I will see you soon." he said and backed away before leaving out the house. I looked down for a moment. Whoever Drake had with them, they wouldn't come here. They didn't even know I existed.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I never slept. That's what I think is the worst thing for being what I am. For Eric it was the hunger and for me it was the sleep. I don't ever remember ever sleeping. I laid awake thinking I was going crazy, when really this was reality and this was the life I was stuck in. I was still thinking about the news my brother had told me. Dracula was awake and hunting my brother, but then again my brother would be hunting Dracula, or Drake. Every time I looked at the clock it seemed to go by fast and while time went by fast I stayed the same. Eric visited me Monday. It was Thursday now and I had yet to leave my bed. It was also when I finally decided to blink. The sun was up and it was ten 'o' clock. I got up and left my room and moved into the kitchen. It was small, but so was the house I was living in. I opened the fridge and looked over it. No fruits or vegetables, just meats. I looked in the doors and pulled out a can of coke and then opened it and poured it in cup by my sink. Then I moved to the freezer and pulled out a bag of blood and began to heat it up in the microwave. Halfway through I took the bag out, opened it, and poured it in the coke. I then threw the bag away and began to have my meal for the day.

After chugging it down I moved and took a shower. My hair turned into doll's hair once I stepped out. They were bouncy curls, like a porcelain doll's hair. I had to use a flat iron to wave it out. I let it stay curly this time and I put on a black tank top and blue jeans. I looked myself over in the mirror and then looked up upon smelling something. The smell of a corpse entered my senses. I left out my room and moved towards the living room. Once I was in front of my window I looked out it to see four black cars pulling up swiftly in front of my home. Eric's scent was not amongst them, but then I knew that he would never help vampires. The doors of two of the cars opened and out came a bunch of men in black jump suits and helmets. They must have been the bad guys. They had too much fire power to be house calls. I simply watched as they moved over to my door and kicked through the door. Soon I'd be hearing them come up my stairs. I watched to see if anyone else was coming out of the car and that's when I saw him.

A large white man. Smooth brown hair, and light auburn eyes. His shirt was half open and his chest could easily be seen. His jaw was firm and clenched tight. He had on black pants and he looked around the place calmly. I could smell the blood beneath his skin. It was different. As his scent moved up my nostrils and into my brain I felt a throbbing deep in my body and I my hands moved over my pelvic reaching. It throbbed long and hard and I looked down at the vampire again and he was looking dead at me. His eyes were calm and full of darkness. So this was him, this was Drake.

"Don't move!" I heard one of the intruders shout. I turned now see my room was full of men in black suits. They remained against my walls with their guns up and staring at me. One of them was standing in the middle of the group and the body figure was a lot slimmer yet had a perfect hour glass shape. It was a female. Said female took off her helmet and revealed a long faced woman with black haired pull back.

"Don't worry boys, I'm sure she will come with us willingly." she said. I only stared at her.

"Men should never trust the words of a beautiful woman." I said calmly and her prideful smirk fell and I could tell already she would hate me. It was obvious they found out I was related to Eric and decided to get me so they could flush him out.

"Perhaps the woman would come," a deep yet alluring voice said the woman turned to look as Drake walked up and everyone moved out of his way. I kept my eyes on him. "If someone asked politely."

I didn't have the fighting skills like my brother, but I did know how to survive. My brother killed people with his hands, I killed with my mind. Once Drake was in front of me, he lifted his hand slowly at me and I felt the mild pulsing in my pelvis again and at that moment, Drake looked down at my body as if he knew I was pulsing. This was odd and something I could not explain. I calmly took his hand and his large hand curled over mine and a smirk played on his lips and it was a deep evil smirk. The vampire woman hissed and turned from us and began to walk back downstairs putting her helmet back on. I let Drake lead me out of my house and the vampires followed right behind him. Their scent was all over my home not to mention the broken door. Drake led me to the car he stepped out of and opened the door for me. He looked at me now with another strong gaze and I ignored it the best I could before getting in the car and of course he followed me. Once I was secured, the car began moving and I did my best to just keep my eyes out the window. I was in real trouble now and I just had to stall out and stay alive long enough for Eric to find me.

"You know it was very easy to find you." I heard his voice say and I slowly looked at him now to see he was watching me yet stalking me at the same time. He looked so primal and feral like a predator.

"Who said I was hiding?" I asked and he only chuckled darkly.

"You have an attitude just like your brother. But lucky for you both I am only going to kill one of you." he said and I shook my head.

"You can't kill him." I replied. He only laughed.

"You must not be familiar with who I am. I am the very first vampire, the one who created this pathetic vampire breed's existence. Technically I am like your god." he said deeply leaning into me a bit. My nose cringed as I leaned back away from him. He visibly smelled me and I only gave him a mild look of disgust. "You know I can't help but smell something interesting on you."

I arched a brow at him.

"And what exactly to do you smell?" I asked with little interest. He smirked calmly.

"I smell…a submissive." he said darkly and I only glared at him not liking the way he said this statement.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Deciding to change the subject, I looked from my knees back up at Drake.

"So how did you find me?" I asked lightly and Drake only smirked and leaned back into his seat.

"Oh it was not hard to look up old records from your mother when she was alive. She had two kids, both separated. Each living two very different lives, one a killer of his own people and the other wanting to live like the humans." he said with a fierce tone. I bit my cheek at the thought of my mother.

"So what about you? The god of all vampires, taking orders from vampires?" I asked. His hand lashed out at my throat and he pulled me right up to him, my hands pushing against his chest a bit. His eyes were now a brighter auburn color and his pupils changed shape. He growled deep exposing his top and bottom fangs.

"I take orders from no one. These vampires are shadows of their former selves. They are pathetic and I have decided to waste my time and help them so I can go back to sleep." he said in a vicious tone and I only remained calm as he tried to threaten me with the tone of his voice. When I didn't reply he pushed me back and I hit the other side a tad hard. "You will do well to do as you're told lest you want to join your brother in death." I don't see why he'd think that would scare me, but I didn't mind submitting to his wishes because I wanted to use him just as much as he wanted to use me. If I could turn his associates against one another than I could easily turn him against them. I looked away and said nothing else.

It wasn't long before the cars stopped and I looked around to see we were in front of some fancy building. Drake got out and I only looked as the other vampires got out as well and I only waited as my door was open and he reached in gripping the back of my neck and pulling me out. I hissed lightly and he dragged me towards the front of the building. Once inside forced me down the hall and opened a door and threw me inside and closed it. I stumbled a bit and just looked around. There was only a window and nothing else. The sun shined brightly and I suspected this was a good way to kill any unneeded vampires. I moved over towards the window and ripped off the blinds so nothing, but sun filled the room. Of course it did me no good at night, but that okay. During the day, if I was kept here, then Drake could enter. Unless they decided to use those suits, but I would pay attention to that when the time came. I simply moved to the middle of the room and sat down. My hair fell over my shoulders as I waited. I could hear them talking and chatting. I heard the woman first.

"With this bitch in our possession, Blade will come running for sure." she told.

"Easy Danica we can't underestimate her. If she is like her brother-" this voice was a male's and smooth.

"Oh shut up Ashur always being negative." the woman said. Her name is Danica.

"Oh now is that anyway way to talk to your brother?" a thicker tone ask.

"Oh you can shut up too, Jarko." the woman hissed. It seemed like she was in command. The vampire, Ashur, was her brother and this Jarko character must be another associate.

"Someone go check on her and see what she's doing." Danica said and I lifted my head and got up and moved beside the door waiting for it to open. As soon as it did I noticed it was a long haired blonde vampire whose face immediately started burning as she came in contact with the light and I grabbed her and pulled her inside shutting the door then jumped back and watched as she burned and shattered to ash. I looked down at the pieces and stared at what I had done. I heard footsteps coming and I backed away and looked up at the door as it opened swiftly and the woman along with a slim, brunette haired male, and a large long haired male, screamed and shut the door once more, caught off guard by the light. Now they knew not to trust me which was what I wanted. It took only ten minutes before men in black jump suits and helmets came in and grabbed my arms and one of them used a nightstick to hit my legs out from under me and I winced and fell to the ground.

"Chain her to the floor." the female said standing in front of me. I felt chains being placed onto my wrists and I received a violent smack to the face from the woman. "You pull another bullshit stunt like that and I will make your life a living hell."

I was not too pleased by her threat so I swiftly swiped my legs under hers causing her to fall back and I kicked my heel onto her helmet and the glass cracked quickly and she screamed and one of the men began to drag her away.

"You pull another bullshit stunt like that and I will make your life a living hell!" I screamed and a bigger vampire was moving towards the door.

"Chain her fucking feat too." he growled and I only hissed as my ankles were chained to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I remained on the floor, waiting and listening around. I was calm as I took in the warmth of the sun. They put up new blinds, but it would not be long before I ripped them down. I listened for all that I could. I must stay alive until Eric finds me. The door opened and I felt my pelvis thump a bit. I looked up and watched as Drake slowly entered the room and he looked calm yet pleased as well. He closed the door behind him and slowly moved up in front of me.

"You are a smart day walker just like Blade. I should have known you would take life the second you got here." he said and I only kept my mouth closed as I watched him move over to the window. "Sunlight is your only ally, but when the moon is up you will belong to me. You will be hopeless and I will make sure you can only depend on me."

My eyes hardened on him now and I stared at his back.

"The moon is also a friend of mine." I said calmly and he nodded.

"I should have expected this from a descendent of Akasha. She was strong minded too." he said and my eyes flexed at his words. He knew her?

"You knew of her?" I asked and he chuckled and slowly turned to me.

"She was one of my proudest creations. I took pride in calling her my daughter. She conquered lands and could walk in the sun like you and I could. She brought the humans to her knees and they worshipped her in return." he said and began to walk towards me looking down at me. His eyes showed power and a flame I had never seen before. "We could be like that… we could bring this world to its knees in a matter of days."

I tilted my head at his proposal and quickly discarded it in my head. He was using me to kill Blade because he would stop any plans for world domination. I then looked down upon thinking about my vampire ancestor. She would want me to help him, but I had my own plan and that was getting out of here.

"The world belongs to the humans. I thought your plan was killing my brother and going back to sleep." I said. Drake grinned and slowly began to bend down in front of me. His eyes never left mine.

"That was my original plan, but you seem to complicate that plan." he said and I winced at his words.

"How so?" I asked and before I could even think his hand gripped my crotch hard and I hissed violently gripping his arm and getting in his face, a defense mechanism for being caught off guard. He growled just as viciously and let his face grow closer to mine.

"This right here." he said now tightening his grip on my crotch making me growl now. "I know all the history of Akasha's bloodlines and I know well enough of when a woman finds her mate."

If my body was not so tense right now I would probably be able to feel my pelvis thrusting. He started to squeeze harder and this made the pulsing grow harsher to the point I could feel it a lot. I winced and started to moan with discomfort and this only made him give a lustful growl as he examined my uncomfortable features.

"Yes I feel it. That delightful pulse in your body. It's what creates the smell coming from your…vagina letting me know that I have found my mate." he said and I winced again feeling more throbbing and it was starting to feel mildly painful so I groaned more and tried to free his grip from my crotch but it was no use. He just continued to grip my jeans and I was afraid it would rip. This wasn't possible. Why would my body want him? I whimpered now at the feeling wanting it to stop and Drake smirked. "You look like you're in pain."

I growled in response and he gasped silently and lustfully before using the heel of his palm and started to rub in circular motions around my crotch and my eyes widened in seconds at the feeling that started to build up and I quickly jumped up and pressed my back against the wall. It was like I was in total shock and I didn't know what to do. Drake smirked at my reaction and slowly stood up observing me now.

"In time you'll be willing." he replied and then tilted his head as if thinking of something. "You know I think it would be easier to keep you. I could kill your brother and take over this world and sculpt it into my own world. No land should ever be ruled by food I always thought."

I was still tense as I listened to him and I shook my head.

"My brother will kill you." I stated as a fact and he smirked and pulled his hand up, that had touched me, and he ran his tongue slowly over the palm.

"Or I will kill him."

He said nothing else after that and then left out the room. I was unsure on when he would come back, but that was okay. I sat back down now and just closed my eyes and listened again. I could not let this new found information lead me from my goal of survival. I accepted that Drake was my mate, but that was all I would accept. He wanted to kill my brother and take over the world and truth be told he could do it if he wished. There would be some complications, but it could be done. I had to cut his feet out from under him and it seemed Danica and her little friends were his toes. Any other allies he had would be his legs and his knees. I remained in this position for hours for the sun was down and then up again and then down. So I had been here for a day or two now? It was night and my chains had been taken off, but I never once moved from my spot on the floor. The door suddenly opened and I heard whimpering as the door closed and I opened my eyes to see a human was standing there trying to open the door. He jiggled the doorknob and banged on the door. He was a slim man with dirty blonde hair and he had on a t-shirt and blue jeans. He slowly looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Oh god please let me out!" he said banging on the door again. They threw him in here for me to eat, like I was an animal. That was something I took great offense to. I didn't move from my spot just yet. I watched the man tire himself out before he just sat down in the corner of the room away from me. I stood up now and the man whimpered and cowered into the corner. I only walked over to the window and tore off the blinds. I could have jumped out and escaped, but I didn't the security details of this place just yet. I didn't want to run if I wasn't going to get far.

"What are you doing?" the man asked and I turned and looked at him. If I didn't eat him then one of the other vampires would. I flipped my curls over my shoulder and moved back to sit down.

"Waiting." I replied and just kept my body on the floor where I was earlier. I knew tearing down the blinds would only become an annoyance for my captors. My eyes stared at the door and time went on. The human slept and the sun came up. A vampire came in and burned his face when he opened the door. I was chained down again and the human was taken and killed. The room was filled with vampires in suits and they unchained me after a few hours and then left. Drake entered again and looks disappointed.

"You didn't eat your dinner." he commented. I remained calm now and nodded casually.

"You mistake me for an animal who needs to be given pieces of meat to survive." I countered and he just stared at me this time and it was a blank psychotic stare. He then nodded.

"My apologies, this isn't a proper way to treat a woman who will have responsibility in the future. I also hear, from your apartment being searched, that you don't hunt like us. You don't even take supplements for your hunger. You just mix them with your food and drinks." he stated and I made a small grimace not really caring for his apology.

"I guess." I replied and he nodded taking one step closer to me, but I didn't move.

"That fascinates me. It is almost like you are too good to hunt like your own kind." he told and I shook my head.

"My own kind is my own brother." I only replied and he scoffed and frowned.

"No. You two are different. Blade fights for the survival of the humans and you hide from the world against your own kind. But you two do have one thing in common. You both are in denial that you are vampires. You live off of blood, the fact that you can walk in the sun is just a bonus. Have you ever thought that there is purpose behind your special skin?" he asked now moving closer and as he did the pulsing grew almost. I shook my head.

"We aren't this by choice. We are this because our mother was a victim." I replied and Drake shook his head.

"Or maybe she was chosen as a vessel to give birth to a newer generation of vampire." he said and his right hand slowly came up and touched my cheek and it was a light touch, but I still moved from his touch. This made his hand form into a fist.

"I see this room is too isolated giving you enough space and time to think and plot. So you will be moved to another room." he said and turned from me heading back to the door and I blinked not expecting to be moved so quickly.

"To where?" I asked and he paused and looked at me with a smirk.

"My room of course. You are my mate and shall be treated as such. Just do not forget you are a prisoner who still needs to be broken." he said in a dark tone and I winced.

"Let me guess, you are going to be the one to break me." I said in a serious tone of me own and he smirked, his fangs showing clearly.

"Oh yeah." he replied with a growl.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Through the entire day I remained chained. I was waiting for when I was moved. As I waited I thought about Eric. I needed to stay alive so he could find me. But by the looks of it, I don't think I would be dying anytime soon. The vampires were like kids really and Drake was the father. I did not have many thoughts on him being my mate. I didn't like it, but I knew I would have to use this new knowledge to my advantage. But first I would need to make it outside. If I am able to get outside then I can start tearing down the small walls of trust this group had in one another. I will have to start with Jarko. From what I could hear from the conversations in other rooms, he seemed to be the tough one, yet he was more muscle then brain. Next would be Ashur and last Danica. But knowing Drake, he would figure out my plan so I would need to tread lightly.

When the door opened, I looked up to see another suited vampire coming in and moving to unlock my chains. Standing in the doorway was Drake. He gave me a satisfied look and I didn't know what I had done to deserve such a look. Once I was free the vampire left and I stood up and looked at Drake and he smirked.

"Come." was all he said before turning and moving from the room. I tilted my head and inhaled once before following into some silver halls. The halls were all dark themselves. No windows were in sight and I noticed we were walking across a hall which leads to the main area of the building. There, I saw a group of vampires huddled near a long rectangular table. I saw the three vampires, the main ones, anyways. Ashur gave me a hungry look while Danica gave me a look of pure hatred. I turned back to look at Drake back before leading me up a set of stairs.

(Normal Pov)

Once the two vampires left of the stairs Danica scoffed and looked at the group of vampires from her seat.

"Fucking cunt. What does he even see in her?" she asked with a hiss. Ashur smirked.

"Oh you must not have heard the news then." he said and Danica whipped her head at him.

"What fucking news?" she asked and even Jarko was giggling mildly.

"Oh this'll be good." he said and Danica glared at him before looking at her brother who smiled getting up and moving behind his sister.

"That cunt is the boss man's little play thing." he said and Danica rolled her pale blue eyes.

"He has a million play things." she said not taking his words very seriously. Now Jarko snickered even more.

"Nah he means she's his mate." he said. Ashur was rubbing his sister's shoulders when her head whipped at the large vampire.

"You have got to be fucking me?" she asked with anger in her tone. Ashur hummed out a purr.

"As pleasurable as that sounds, dear sister, he speaks the truth. That woman is off limits. But oh I'd like to fuck her." he said a hint of evilness in his tone. Danica huffed and looked down for a moment, letting her eyes roam left and right as if thinking until she looked up slowly.

"Maybe you can." she said slowly. "You play Mr. Nice guy and maybe she will spread her legs for you." Ashur scoffed.

"Oh you are such a naughty girl. Like I am going to risk my fangs by even attempting to get close to her. I ain't getting killed by the one and only Dracula." he told and Danica nodded.

"True, but if you get close to her she may be able to keep you alive. Drake will do what he can to keep her happy…maybe if you make her happy then you can cause a rift between them." she said in a low tone. Ashur considered her words and looked up for a moment.

"If I am going to do this I will have to be very careful." he said looking away sneakily.

(Tamara's Pov)

Drake stopped at a room on the top floor at the end of the hall and opened it. He stepped in and I reluctantly followed. The room was large with a window hanging over a king size bed with black blankets and pillows. On my left was a closet and on my right was another door. I stepped more into the room taking note of the door closing slowly behind me. I stopped and turned to look at Drake who had a blank stare on his face as he watched me.

"I concluded this would be a more suitable place for you to rest in. I hope this pleases you." he said in a deep tone and I tilted my head, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Does it please you…to see me in your room?" I asked and he slowly began to move towards me so I took a step back and this made him stop.

"Yes it pleases me." he said in an even lower tone and I nodded.

"Then I would suggest you not get use to it. I won't be here long." I replied turning and moving towards the window. He chuckled lowly.

"Do you have plans to go somewhere?" he asked and I looked at the sun as I nodded.

"I plan to leave with my brother when he comes for me." I replied. I could immediately feel his chest against my back.

"Your plans are mere dreams that will never be fulfilled. Your brother will come, but he will not leave with you or leave this building for that matter." he said and I looked down for a moment before turning to look at him and now my breasts were pushed against his chest.

"You underestimate him." I said and he only moved forward his chest strong enough to move me back and back me into the window. His large arms came up and pressed against the wall trapping me between him.

"And you underestimate me. You are cunning and are buying time to strike, but I warn you." he said moving his face closer to me, his nose touching mine so I look away only to feel his nose moving along my cheek. He was inhaling my scent. "I do not need a happy mate. You can choose how you will be treated, but know this I get what I want. I could be little you and treat you like a common vampire. I could force you to kill humans, I could force myself inside you and you will take all of me willing or not, or I could force you to help me kill your brother."

My eyes widened now and I looked at him now and his eyes held mine in a powerful stare down. None of what he said concerned me until he spoke of Eric.

"You would have to kill me first." I said with a threatening tone, my fangs bared and my body stiff. He smirked and suddenly ran his tongue up my lips before licking his own lips.

"We shall see how strong you are after I get done with you then." he said and moved back from me and began to walk to the door. "Don't leave this room."


	6. Chapter 6

6

I looked around the empty room wondering what I would do now. I was actually thinking about leaving, but I wasn't sure of the consequences of my actions so I remained in the room. I moved over towards the bathroom area and opened the door to see a large deep tub. It had been numerous hours since my last bath so I decided a bath couldn't hurt. I moved over to the front of the tub and cut on the water. I watched as water filled the large tub up and I watched steam arise from the heat of the water. I smiled and removed my clothes and slowly placed my feet into the water and onto the steps inside the tub. I dipped my body all the way inside feeling my whole body heat up from being engulfed by water.

I slowly rose from the water and gently placed my back to the nearest wall and in front of me was the door of the bathroom. I didn't care though I just let the water relax me. I opened the eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was so pale and depressing. I spread my legs a bit so the warm could get between my legs and I smiled as the hot water touched my vagina soothing it almost. I closed my eyes and just stayed in place. I don't know how long I remained in my statue like state, but now the water had lost its warmth and it seemed a bit darker in the bed room since I didn't close the door. I was thinking about getting up and shutting the door and I slowly moved to walk up the steps and my whole upper body was out of the water, but I froze upon seeing the door open and Drake entered the room. Immediately he saw me and a devilish smirk played on his face.

"Oh please, stay right where you are." he said moving towards the bathroom and I tensed now not liking how exposed I was and I slowly moved back into the water and pressed my body against the wall of the tub. Drake closed the bathroom door behind him and began to slide off his white shirt and kick off his shoes.

"How disappointing I was just getting out." I replied and he only let a low chuckle escape him. Now he was only in his black leather pants.

"Nonsense, we have yet to bathe each other." he said with a predator smile and I watched as he began to unzip his pants and I felt a frown began to spread across my face as he continued to remove the rest of his lower body clothing. I couldn't help but take in his large muscular size from head to toe. Not to mention his large cock that was between his legs. I looked away now not wanting to look anymore. I began to feel uncomfortable. Living alone as long as I have meant I only saw my own body and that of those on my TV. Being up close and personal put me way out of my comfort zone. Another chuckle emitted from the large vampire as he moved towards the tub.

"Oh is my little day walker shy?" he asked. I decided not to answer as I began to feel the ripples in the water form from him entering the tub.

"I have no reason to be shy." I replied.

"Oh have you had the same encounters with other vampires before?" he asked and I sensed a hint of anger and maybe jealousy in his tone. I looked back at him now and only his abdomen and above could be seen. I was thankful for that. His eyes gleamed a bright red and his pupils were in an entirely different shape. I wouldn't be surprised if he had another form.

"And what business of that is yours?" I asked and he moved closer to me now with a low growl emitting from his chest.

"It's my business because you are mine." he said growling out each word. I almost rolled my eyes but I stopped myself.

"No." I said with an attitude behind my tone. "I belong to no one. I was born a free woman and I will die a free woman." He scoffed and rolled his eyes now which were now normal again.

"Oh don't be so diplomatic. Besides freedom is for humans in their little world until we conquer once Blade is out of the way." he said and I frowned now already feeling that I wanted to get out of the tub. I turned and made an attempt to pull myself out of the tub only to have myself pulled back and pressed against the wall again and this time his entire body was on mine and I hissed and struggled a bit against him, my legs tightened up against each other.

"Oh what's wrong, Tamara?" he purred saying my name with seduction. "Does the truth hurt?" I growled a bit wishing I could just merge into the tub wall.

"Please the truth is the only code I live by." I said now hating myself for leaving the door opened. Drake pulled back now and wrapped his arms around my back pressing me tight against his body as he leaned back against the wall now. His eyes were vicious and serious as he stared at me.

"He will die you know. With my power nothing can stop me." he said in a deep rough tone. Now he was sitting on the steps with me on his lap. I only stared down at him.

"If it is his time." I replied and his head tilted to the side as he stared up at me.

"I remember a time Akasha said the exact same thing to me when I told her one of her little human servants that she liked was going to die." he spoke almost lightly and gently. I felt my body prepare to shrug my shoulders, but I held it back.

"So?" I asked lightly and calmly and he raised one hand from around my back and gently ran his large fingers over my cheeks and my lips. I can feel my pelvis pulse now. It was like it had a mind of its own sometimes. Drake's eyes were soothing now as he looked at me.

"Because you are her descendent…I don't want her demise to fall onto you." he replied and now his hand that was on my cheek moved into the back of my hair tangling his fingers in my thick hair. He clutched is slowly and his eyes never left mine. He was gauging my reaction to his actions and I did nothing at first. I was still wondering what he meant about her demise coming on to me. I didn't notice he had directed my head down to his and he moved his face closer to mine. My brain snapped me from my thoughts once his nose was to mine and I feel his lips press against mine slowly. But once they touch he deeps it quickly. My eyes widen a bit and his eyes stay open as he watches me for a second. My mind was officially rattled with emotions and questions. Should I pull away? Should I just not react? Should I respond and earn his trust so in time he will let me go outside. Surely Eric will find me then.

I leaned in closer moving my arms up around his head and wrapping them around his head holding him close. I opened my mouth and felt his mouth now open. His tongue moved in to meet mine and for some reason I smelled a new scent on him. Honestly he smelled like all the other vampires but now that we are this close, this perception of one, he smelled like a strong human man. My eyes were closed and I felt him growl deep in his throat and now he wrapped his arms around my back. My body was warm again and it wasn't the water. His hands began to move all around my back and my fingers moved over his head and neck. His hands slid into the water and under my ass and in seconds he lifted us from the water, his grip on my ass tight emitting a gasp from me. He turned and opened the door with one hand and then moved through it lying me down on the bed and laying over me. Our lips remained in a heated kiss the whole time. Neither of us really needed to breathe so it was not like we were suffocated.

I felt his hands began to scrape down my stomach and I felt nails this time moving down my body. They were sharp too almost like claws. Drake's head began to move down my neck, kisses and licks peppered my body and I blinked wildly trying to realize what was happening. In time I knew Drake would want to fuck me. I am sure right now he was going to fuck me, but it wasn't what I wanted yet. I shouldn't even be in a position like this for I could see my brother's face in my head and he would turn from me in a second and never look back. Eric knew how to let things go and he knew how to walk out of people's lives. Would he walk out of mine? I heard more growling now emit from Drake and I slowly looked down to see something else on top of me licking all the way down my body. It was a large monster and words could not describe the form I saw. It was like I was looking at the devil. My eyes widened and immediately I sat up and I could tell my quick motions had surprised him for he roared viciously at me and I pressed my knees to my chest before taking the blankets and covering my body. His mouth spilt open from his chin and now I saw sharp fangs all inside his mouth.

I was not afraid of the creature I saw for my mind told me it was Drake. I just never got to safely test my theory on if he had another form. The monster that was Drake now looked calm and just stared at me through the new eyes that he had. I watched as his body changed and molded down showing white skin and brown hair. Now he was his human form again. He looked almost hurt now as he just stared at me from the other side of the bed. He inhaled and looked away slowly hiding his frown.

"You are frightened by my true form." he stated in a low tone sitting down now on the edge of the bed and I kept the blanket close to my body as I looked at his bare back. I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head.

"I am not afraid." I said.

"Do not fucking lie to me! I smell the fear all over your body." he hissed angrily and I did not jump or show any acts of being startled by his raging voice. He didn't look like he was going to move at all. "I frighten you."

At a point he did scare me, like when my brother told me of him. But I knew how to adapt.

"I may have been caught off guard by your true form, but it is not what scares me." I replied. He looked at me from over his shoulder.

"So then what scares you?" he asked in a mildly fierce tone. I wasn't sure what to answer, but it had to be an answer closest to the truth.

"Maybe that you will use that form to hurt me." I said. I watched his back stiffen for a moment and he was silent for a long moment.

"As long as you do not provoke me I will not harm you." he said and I looked down for a moment and then back up. I had no choice but to believe him. I nodded.

"Alright." I said and Drake only stood up and turned to me.

"Rest. Tomorrow I will attempt to feed you again." he said and I tilted my head.

"I don't sleep." I replied and he nodded and crawled back up to me and I watched as he bit into his wrist. I was stunned at his actions and he slowly moved his bleeding wrist to me.

"Drink. My blood is pure so I have the ability to sleep if needed. Think of this as an apology for shocking you with my true form too fast." he told. I wasn't sure if this would work, but I would try anything to sleep. I slowly placed my lips on his wrist and began to drink the hot blood. It tasted so pure like a treat you haven't eaten in years. It was sweet and delicious. A part of me wanted more, but I pulled back after a minute or two. I blinked for a moment feeling his blood move through my body I felt a feeling I had not felt in a long time. Tiredness. My eyes were heavy and I felt drowsy.

"I haven't felt this in such a long time." I replied and he smiled and laid me down and my head rested on the pillow.

"Rest my beautiful mate." he replied and I did just that. I closed my eyes letting the sleep take hold of me. I didn't know how long this would last so I took every sleep feeling minute to enjoy the rest. Darkness never felt so good.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I dreamed of so many things, things from my child hood and growing up as well. It was as if my body was catching up on well needed dreams and energy. I dreamed of my brother. When will he find me? My eyes snapped open and I lifted my body quickly looking around. I was still naked, but I noticed the room looked different. There was new furniture but not just any new furniture, my furniture. Pictures of the places I had been hung up on the walk beside the door. How was anyone able to come through here without me noticing? The door of the bathroom suddenly opened and I looked to see Drake standing in the door way. Steam rolled around him as a towel hugged his hips. Water dripped from his body and onto his floor. His auburn eyes burned brightly. Was I still dreaming? Drake noticed my confused face and smirked.

"Good morning my daywalker." he replied and I looked around the room once more trying to take my mind off of the image of him.

"What did you do?" I asked and Drake moved closer into the room.

"You have been asleep for over 48 hours. Four weeks to be exact. I have decided to change some of the items in this room to make it more… comfortable for you in your stay here." he said and my eyes widened a bit. Four weeks?

"You lie." I replied and he shook his head moving towards the closet and casually pulling his towel off his body and dropping it to the ground.

"I do not. You had years of sleep to catch up on. You did not even stir while I moved things around. Never before had I seen someone sleep so… beautifully as you." he said almost sensually. My eyes stayed connected to the back of his head as he moved to slide some clothes on. As he did this I felt the thirst build up in me. I was starting to feel hungry.

"Why would you bring my stuff here?" I asked and Drake turned to me as he slid on his black pants.

"Because you are mate. It is my responsibility to make sure you are happy here." he told and I tilted my head.

"But you had said you didn't mind having an unhappy mate." I replied and he nodded now moving over towards the bed and towards the dresser. He began to pick up the rings and necklaces that were on them to slide them on.

"Yes. I know. But seeing you sleeping made me feel… regret for my words. You looked like a child, an innocent vampire child who only needed guidance, protection… love from someone who deserved you. That is when I realized I deserved you. I was hoping seeing some of your things here would bring you comfort. I was hoping it would please you." he explained and I looked down for a moment. He did give me the one thing I had always wanted. Sleep and all of the dreams and nightmares that came with it. I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I replied lightly and once he clasped the last of his necklaces around his neck he turned and looked at me almost seriously. He wasn't sure if I was serious and I just stared at him and he only nodded.

"You must be hungry." he replied and I shrugged a bit.

"I guess…if I have been asleep for four weeks then has anything happened while I was asleep? Has my brother came close to finding me?" I asked and now a soft growl came from his throat as he sat down roughly on the edge of the bed.

"Blade," he said bitterly, "is trying to draw me out by destroying the blood farms I have and the night clubs I run which are secret human rings. I have been bringing in human scientists from all over the country to run the farms in exchange from immortality and sparing their families. Blade is slowing down my production and that is becoming a big problem."

I stared at his back and couldn't help but smile.

"He stays one step ahead of you. It's a warning. He will continue to take down your farms and soon you if you do not give me up." I replied and his head whipped to look at me.

"And you are a fool to think I need those farms to maintain power. I have blood farms set up all over the world. While you slept I made sure to spread my farms and make sure there is enough blood stored up for when humans finally become extinct. We however will not perish. And as for Blade, he will be dead before he can ever get you back." he said and I was going to speak against his words, but he held his hand up. "And we will speak no more of this meaningless conversation."

I slowly closed my mouth and said nothing. There was a knock on the door and Drake suddenly smirked.

"Your meal is here." he told and got up from his bed and moved over towards the door and opened it. Standing in the door way was a woman crying and whimpering. She was my neighbor, Angela. My eyes widened as she was dragged in. Her face was bruised and she looked cut up and bloody. Drake gripped her arm and pulled her in and pushed her to the floor and she whimpered at the sudden action. My eyes flexed and I looked at Drake with disapproval. Drake only looked at me sternly.

"Eat." he replied and I looked at the woman who was crying and now looked more afraid as she heard him say the command. She then looked at me for help and I sighed.

"She's missing food or a drink." I replied and Drake growled a bit.

"Your ways of eating stopped before you went to sleep. You will feed from her like the vampire you are." he demanded and I frowned a bit.

"No." I said and he tilted his head slowly and suddenly gripped the blonde haired, blue eyed woman and yanked her off the ground. The motion as so fast I thought I had heard her scalp rip. She screamed and cried even harder.

"You know this woman do you not?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"She is my neighbor." I answered and he nodded and with his other hand he placed his sharp claws on her neck.

"You don't have many options. You will feed from her or I will end her pathetic life." he threatened and the woman's eyes widened.

"No please. Tamara please it's me." she said and kept my eyes on Drake.

"She will die regardless." I replied and Drake shook his head.

"No you can feed from her as your own personal human. You can save her." he said calmly and I tilted my head at him, my hair moving down my chest.

"I know why you hate watching me drink blood in food and drinks. It's cause I make myself look better than other vampires, better that I do not need to hunt like my kind and kill like them and that's what you think of me. You don't want your mate to think she is better than the average vampire," I replied and I watched as his chest heaved with each word I spoke, his eyes starting to burn even harder with rage and anger. "You want me to be beneath you, but I never will. Because I am better than the average vampire."

Drake suddenly roared in anger and gripped Angela's throat quickly and I watched as blood spewed down her neck and most of her throat was now gone. Her body went limp now. I merely stared as Drake dropped her now and held the skin and guts of Angela in his hand and he dropped the guts.

"Every human I bring in will be younger and younger than the previous and soon I will bring in children and babies and one by one I will mercilessly slaughter each one until you learn to drink from humans." he threatened and opened the door and walked out. I winced at his threat thinking he was not serious but I would be stupid to think he wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes

…..I'm back.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I could not deny the hunger I was feeling, but it was not something I couldn't control. Every hour Drake brought in a human who was younger than the next. Still I refused to drink from them. I did not think it was too much to ask for a drink or something to eat with my blood. Drake was growing frustrated with me and soon I knew it was only a matter of time before he did something unfair to his deal on going lower each age. After I denied a thirty two year old no more humans were brought to me. Angela was in her forty's and not many humans had been brought in for me to eat. He also would not let me leave the room until I ate something. I stood in front of the window with my arms crossed. I had not said anything since Drake had begun presenting me with humans.

The door suddenly opened and I knew who it was so I did not turn around, but after hearing a small infant like sound my body tensed and I turned to look at Drake. He looked so serious, so deadly. In his hands was a small child wrapped up in a white blanket.

"You know who I took this from?" he asked and I stared at him for a moment.

"Obviously a family who is now torn apart from the infants disappearance." I replied and he nodded and just slowly rocked the baby in his arms.

"I figured I would let you try one more time to feed." he told and I stared at him for a moment.

"You skipped from a thirty year old to a four month old." I replied and he nodded smirking a bit as he looked at the child in his hands.

"I thought since you didn't care about the humans I brought in then you wouldn't care about this thing." he said holding the baby up a bit, his large fangs started to grow quickly and my body tensed at the sight.

"A baby will not sustain my hunger in the least." I replied and he nodded.

"I know. But maybe I am trying to test your sanity. You can keep an excellent…poker face when around adults, about what about an infant who has not even yet began to live in this dangerous world." he said and I felt my fists tighten up.

"Drake-" I started but before I could think he had held the small child by its feet letting it just dangle upside. The infant immediately started screaming and crying and my hand lifted.

"STOP JUST STOP IT!" I screamed and Drake just snarled.

"You can stop this." he reasoned and I nodded quickly.

"Okay okay!" I replied and he slowly turned flipped the child back over. It was an African child with light cocoa skin and I lifted my hands. "Please just give it to me. I will kill whoever you want please just give it to me."

I had never had a child before and seeing that child had already been orphaned I did not want it to be killed. Drake tossed the child making it scream again and I quickly grabbed it and cradled it in my arms trying to sooth its crying. I could feel its small heart beating fast in its small body and I just cradled it softly. It was a little boy. I was smiling at the child trying to make him stop crying. He was only in a diaper and he was crying more so I held him to my chest and rocked him some more. My eyes fell on Drake who just watched me with little to know emotions and my eyes darkened on him.

"I will hurt you… like you have hurt me." I replied in a deep and murderous tone and he just nodded.

"I look forward to it. Your meal will be up shortly." he replied and left out the room. I just glared with hatred at the spot he stood at and I looked at the baby who had now stopped crying and making any sound. I pulled him back slowly and placed his head to my ear. I heard the small breath release from his mouth. He was asleep. His heart was beating slowly and calmly and I sighed and grabbed the blanket that had dropped and wrapped it around his body. I slowly placed him on the pillow. If he couldn't move his body then he would feel safe like he was in his mother's womb. I was unsure if his parents were alive or not, but I slowly caressed his head. Drake played dirty to get what he wanted. Now I will play dirty to get my revenge. But I could not think of that at the moment. I had to think of this child and make sure it remained alive in this den of lions. I moved to the door and slowly opened it only to see the large vampire from before and his back was to me, but when the door opened he turned to me.

"Going somewhere?" he asked trying to look menacing. I shook my head.

"No but you are. What's the time?" I asked and the big vampire looked confused and looked at his watch.

"Half past five." he answered and I nodded.

"You will go to the store when it gets dark and you will get my baby food, bottles, and clothes for my baby." I replied and his eyes widened.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" he asked and I quickly grabbed his chin and yanked him down to my level.

"Because I am Drake's mate and you will do what I ask or else you will have him to deal with for upsetting me." I replied and he only nodded. "Got it?"

"Got it." he replied and moved down the hall. I hated myself of even using my status with Drake to get what I wanted, but I had to think of the child. I had to think of Elijah. I heard a snide laugh coming from the other end of the hall and I turned to look to see it was Asher. He had been watching me.

"You are quite good with using your title to get what you want." he said and I tensed.

"Gotta work with what you got. You're Danica's brother." I told and he tilted his head.

"How did you...?" he then smirked.

"Oh you're a smart one I see. The name's Asher." he replied and moved over to me and lifted his hand for me to shake. I observed his hand before taking it for a second and then letting go.

"My captor introduces himself to me? That's odd." I replied and he smirked.

"Just want you to feel at home. I mean this is your new home and we are your new family." he told and I tilted my head.

"My family is on his way to kill you." I said before letting a smirk play on my lips and he nodded.

"Oh yes, Blade. He would do anything for you. That's how I am with my sister. She's a bitch, but I love her. Can Blade be an asshole?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe when he comes you should ask him." I replied and moved back into the room and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

9

While I waited for Jarko to return I merely had Eli on his back and he was staring up at me cooing lightly. He was still bald and just staring up at me. I was on my stomach with him below my face and I just observed him, making myself familiar with him. I let my pointer finger trace his chubby cheeks and small lips. I then pressed my nose to the side of his head softly and inhaled that small innocent scent babies had. They smelled warm and cuddly and magical almost. And as I smelled him I did not feel my hunger increase from the level that it was already on. It did not desire me to drain the child. Sometimes I wondered if Eric was hungry like me and had this child below him if he could hold back.

I finally started to smile at Eli. He began to curl his body now and roll around somewhat and I smiled. Infants his age could not do such things yet. He was a special baby and now he was my baby. I then watched as he gripped a thick hardened lock of my curls and began to put it in his mouth and I had enough hair to go around so I just chuckled lovingly as he played with my hair. When Jarko had finally returned with my things he even took the notion to give me a crib.

"Asher said I should buy the crib." he replied and I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied and he just huffed and left. It seemed Asher wanted to please me. An odd gesture for a captor to express towards his prisoner. It must have been the work of his sister, but that was okay. I would need Asher in order to get back at Drake. Maybe Drake would get angry and kill Asher for getting too close. That would only leave Jarko and Danica left. That was okay however. I knew Danica was smart. I changed Eli and fed him. I was now pacing around the room patting his back gently so he'd burp. Even though a child was a handful I had nothing to do with my life but play captive so why not make the best of it? I had never cared for a baby before but seeing many mothers with their child were easy lessons to pick up on. Once the child was asleep I placed him in his crib and just made sure he was warm. I then placed my hand gently on his stomach, so light my touch was like a feather. I just let his own chest lift my hand to make sure he was breathing.

He was and that was all that mattered to me. The door finally opened and the smell of fear and rage fell into the room. I turned and saw Drake standing there calmly with a human female in his grip. His grip on her neck made her whimper and the woman was no older than twenty five. She had black hair and green eyes which were flooded with tears. I looked at Drake who just stared at me firmly and with authority. He said nothing to me as he lifted his free and removed the woman's hair off her neck and forced her neck to the side. She cried out even more and I watched as Drake opened his mouth releasing his massive fangs. He pierced them into her neck and she screamed but only for a second as his fangs silenced her. I watched blood stream down her neck and her arms which tried to pry his arms off now fall to her sides.

He lifted his head now, blood staining his chin and his mouth. Quite a dirty eater. He then looked at me now looking quite satisfied, but only his hunger was quenched. He still needed to do one more thing and that was to bring me back to his level, to make me like him. He then held the woman out by her hair. I could hear her heart beating, but it was very slow and very close to stopping. I had only limited time before she died. I looked from her to Drake and he looked quite calm yet his eyes were filled with firmness and darkness. He was waiting, waiting for me to fulfill my part. I slowly began to take steps towards him and he watched me as I moved. I inhaled slowly as the woman's scent filled the air.

As I moved closer the hunger in me began to grow and as Drake was getting closer, my pelvis began to pulse like a second heart beat. I then looked at the woman who looked to be fading in and out of consciousness. I looked down her perfect shaped body and I began to lift her left wrist.

"No her neck." Drake commanded and I paused at my movement and looked at him now with a mild glare. He merely watched with a deviant smirk on his face. I then let her arm fall and I moved closer now towards him and I opened my mouth, my fangs in clear view for him to see. I felt so embarrassed almost to be eating directly from a human. It seemed so rude and unlady like for me. I bit down hard into the woman's neck and I felt her heart beating in my mouth as I drained her of the last traces of blood inside her. It was like drinking hot water yet it tasted like metal and nutrients. My throat swallowed what my fangs had drunk and I felt all of her life fading away from me. But I also felt nothing but blood. I tasted no drink or food that distracted me from the blood. It was all there. Once there was nothing more to drink, like feeling the emptiness of a drink through a straw, I released the woman and Drake just dropped her and looked at me. Blood stained my chin just like it stained his. My body craved him and wanted him and my pelvis gave off all the signs, but I had to resist. I could not give in to temptation like I wanted. He did not deserve me yet and if he wanted me he would have to court me and prove to me that he deserved me.

I knew Drake could smell the lust and scent in my body and he took a step towards me and lifted his hand to grab my face, to obviously kiss me, but I moved my head away and hissed warningly at him. He was somewhat shocked and he growled himself and tried to grab for me again, but I moved back once more.

"You got what you wanted." I replied and he just snarled a bit. I knew he wanted me. I knew he wanted everything that was me. Out of anger he pushed me onto the bed and I fell back quickly, his body forced itself between my legs and he quickly ripped my shirt open. I stared up at him.

"If you think raping me will make this all go away, make everything how you want it to be, you are mistaken." I replied and he just stared at me now. I knew him, even though I had only known him for a few days when I was awake. His honor would not allow him to force himself on me for the first time we mate. Maybe the chances after words, but not now. No he wanted me to remember the time he takes me. He wanted me to feel what he is feeling. Like he had found someone he had been searching for for years. He then growled once more and left out the room after slamming the door shut. I sat up slowly and just watched him. What will you do Drake? How will you prove yourself worthy of being my mate when you cannot let go of old traditions and prepare yourself for the new ones?


	10. Chapter 10

10

Drake had been gone for quite some time and I decided not to think about it. I had decided to experience my first bath with Eli and I had to admit it was quite enchanting. I had filled the bath with warm water and just held Eli to me and walked around the tub with him. He had such smooth and delicate skin. I smiled as he tapped on the water getting familiar with it. My hair had faded into the water and I smiled as he pinched and hit on my breasts innocently. I chuckled out loud and continued to bounce him up and down in the water. Most babies were afraid of the water at his age. He will be a talented boy when he was older. I hoped I could watch him grown up. The door of the bathroom suddenly opened and in came Drake who was in nothing but his black pants. He looked quite upset with me but when did he not? He walked around the pool and just moved to his mirror and actually began observing himself.

"You're still taking care of that thing?" he asked and I just watched him cautiously as I held Eli to me. I then lifted some water and began to rub it on his skin, my nails not even touching his innocent flesh.

"_His _name is Eli and yes I am. You should already expect that since you threatened to kill him in front of me." I replied.

"It would have been like killing a dog. Or a puppy more like it." he told and I hid my glare and continued to move around the water with Eli who had his hand in his mouth. I looked back at Drake to see he was placing shaving cream on his face.

"You are actually shaving your face?" I asked and he looked at me through the mirror.

"I hate facial hair. Would you find me attractive with facial hair?" he asked and I just shook my head before looking at him thinking of his question.

"I must admit you would look more attractive in your appearance if you did not have facial hair." I replied and he nodded.

"Exactly. Tell me why you continue to care for that puppy?" he asked and started to shave his face. I glared at him before looking at Eli and smiling as he looked at me with wide eyes filled with love and innocence.

"Well I have never had a child and I do not think I can have one, being a hybrid and all." I replied watching as Eli now began to pull at my hair and try and eat it.

"Maybe we should try and make a baby then and find out." Drake said and I looked up at him to see if he was joking, but his tone was far from it. He was looking at me through the mirror gauging my reaction. I shook my head.

"You are quite humorous tonight." I told and he turned me after finishing his face and wiping it clean.

"You think I would make jokes about making a baby with my mate?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"No I do not think you would. I just can't imagine you would want to be a father." I replied and he just stared at me now with deep eyes and he slowly began to move towards the bath.

"You would be a fool to think I would not want to try and have a child with you. A pure blood like me and a hybrid like you, having a child. It would create a new blood line of vampire, one that could bring the human race to its knees." he told and I stared up at him now.

"You would want to have a child with me only for your cause." I replied and he shook his head.

"No. I would have a child with you because we would be a family." he replied and I just stared at him for a moment before looking at Eli.

"Get in the water Drake." I told and he immediately glared and looked at Eli with disgust.

"Not while that thing is in the water." he protested and I only glared at him quite offended.

"If you cannot even stand to be in the same area with a baby how do you ever expect to be in the same area with your own child?" I asked and growled a bit.

"Because he will be _my_ child, a vampire not a human." he said and I winced at his words and looked at Eli who looked oblivious to our conversation. I then looked up at Drake.

"You always say such horrible things. Always." I replied and just moved to the other side already done with the conversation. I was preparing to get out.

"Stop." he said suddenly and I paused in my movements and looked at him with apparent anger in my eyes and he just looked at me and slowly began to remove his pants. I was shocked at what he was even doing and looked away once he dropped his pants. I then heard the water splash a bit and ripples formed in the water and I looked to see Drake getting into the water slowly. His face still looked serious as if he hated every second of what he was doing. I just kept my back to the wall and held Eli close to me.

"What?" I asked and Drake just moved closer to me and I looked back at him now with caution in my eyes and he seemed to just focus his eyes on me and I watched as well making sure to turn my body a bit from him so Eli was not in his line of sight. When he was inches from me he looked at me now with an unreadable look in his eyes. Was it guilt? No Drake never felt guilty about anything. I suddenly saw his hands slowly began to rise from the water but he was being careful. His eyes softened just a bit and he looked at Eli who was just looking around the room now. I watched Drake's fingers gently, and I meant gently, wrap around the baby's body and he began to lightly pull him from me and I really did not trust him to even hold the baby. I very slowly let my grip on Eli go and I watched as Drake just held him out in front of him and stared at the baby who just began to eat his hands. Drake's auburn eyes seemed confused as he studied the child. As if he was wondering why he was even doing this. Eli began to tense up and his lip quivered and his eyes began to close half way as he now began to cry. Drake's nose crinkled up at the sound and he looked at me and held his hands out as if he wanted me to take him, but when I didn't he just growled with mild annoyance and just moved Eli's face to his own and just watched as he cried. Eli seemed to be afraid of Drake's face which made him cry more. I watched wondering what Drake would do, but it was not what Drake did that stunned me. It was what Eli did. The baby's hands suddenly touched Drake's face and my chest tightened with mild nervousness as to how Drake would react.

Drake froze and just kept his eyes on the baby who now began to quiet down and now Eli looked curious of Drake's face. He seemed emotionally detached from the baby and suddenly Eli's hands began to move up and into his hair rubbing it and pulling at it. Drake gave a calm growl and suddenly held him on one side of his chest and I had never seen such a sight. I did not even think it was possible that he could even care. I moved slowly up to him and he looked at me suddenly, his eyes still remaining soft. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply and he returned it devouring my mouth and sucking on it. I gently caressed his face in the process. Even though I still wanted to get back at him for using Eli as bate, I knew the time would come before I had him killing for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After feeding Eli and putting him to sleep I noticed Drake was getting dressed up. I decided not to think nothing of it because he was always dressing up.

"Get dressed." he suddenly said and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked completely caught off guard by his words and he was buttoning up his shirt when he turned to me.

"Get. Dressed. We are going out." he replied and I was unsure on if I should take his words lightly or not

"Should I dress fancy?" I asked and he just smirked.

"You could just be naked for all I care, but then again I don't think your brother would be too pleased by that. Or maybe he would." he teased and my eyes widened.

"Eric? We are going to see him?" I asked. Drake nodded and took my hand pulling me from the bed gently.

"Not in the sense you are thinking. I have heard word that he will be hitting up a club and I merely wish to pay him a visit while also showing him the leverage I have over him." he told and I listened to him for a moment before looking down.

"You mean me." I told with a sigh and he nodded.

"Yes. I figured it would be a good place to end blade in a room full of vampires. Maybe they will smear his remains over their walls and fuck on his corpse." he told and I just looked up at him slowly. It seemed my brother really brought out the vicious side in my so called mate.

"And you are going to show me to him so I am the last thing he sees." I told and he nodded.

"While he will also come to terms with the fact that I am your mate." he said and I only gave him a mean looking.

"Or maybe he will kill you."

(Normal Pov)

Blade never showed emotion, but his attitude towards his fellow acquaintances told he was restless and primal. His sister was taken by his enemy and the fact that it had been over four weeks and he had not found her had made him incredibly unpredictable. He was sharpening his blade now in silence. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself calm. He remembered when he first met his sister. Oh how she looked like their mother and her scent was just like his mother's. He knew before she spoke that they were siblings.

_"I don't expect you to know who I am." she said. Blade only gave her a look as he observed her through his glasses._

_"So then why are you here?" he asked in a menacing tone. But she did not look afraid. Many vampires knew who he was. Yet she did not seem afraid. Her hair was long and doll like and her eyes sparkled somewhat._

_"I came here to find you Eric." she told and Blade only inhaled softly already knowing who she was by her smell._

_"You are my sister." he told and she nodded._

_"And you are my brother." she answered and came up to him. Blade was already tensed because she was a vampire getting closer to him. Any vampire who got close to him should be killed, but he did not wish to kill her. Even though his own mother hugged him which ended in him being betrayed, he did not draw a weapon. He merely stood there while his young sister wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him._

_"Brother." she whispered happily. Blade was silent as the word echoed into his mind. Her tone, her existence to him only meant responsibility and protection._

_"Sister…"_

Blade never had to worry about his young sister after he met her. Her life was very well and she did not need watching or babysitting, but now that she was alone without him made his spine tense. The _shling_ sound his sword made from being sharpened brought him back to reality.

"We are going to get her back." he heard Abigail Whistler say. She was his mentor's daughter born out of wedlock and that was the only reason he decided to let this group of kids help him. He however did not tell his new…friends who Tamara was to him for it wasn't their business. But they all had one thing in common which was to kill Drake. Blade said nothing for a long moment.

"Are we ready?" he asked. Blade had been destroying many blood farms and nightclubs which were controlled by Drake. Since no vampire would give away Drake's location he figured killing a large group of his kind every night and knocking out their food source would make him stick his head up. Tonight they were going to a nightclub which also invited humans only to drug them and add them to their farm. Blade made sure to let a vampire go with the knowledge that Blade would be striking there next. This would surely make Drake interested in coming out. Before he cut off the so called King of Vampire's head he was going to make sure he gave up his sister.

"Yeah we're ready." she said and Blade stood up slowly, covering his deep brown eyes with his sunglasses and putting on his black jacket. He gripped his sword tight and placed it in his sheath which was attached to his back before turning and following the woman out.

"Remember, Drake is mine. You look through the club to see if you see any signs of the woman." he instructed and Abigail nodded as the two left out the room shutting it tight.

(Tamara's pov)

I was silent in the car ride with Drake and Danica and Asher. Everyone was wearing black clothing except for me and Drake. He wore his white buttoned up shirt with his chest exposed of course and black pants with a black jacket over it. I wore deep red dress.

"Red. Such a pretty color on you." Danica said bitterly yet she covered it with a smile. I slowly looked at her.

"I wish I could say the same for you." I replied and she only hissed softly and Asher just rubbed her shoulder. Drake kept his hand on my knee and I just remained with my eyes out the window. What I knew about these clubs is that many people wore dark gothic colors, black being one of them. With red I would stand out to everyone in the club, but my scent, being covered in Drake's would keep vampires away and help Eric find me. The only thing that worried me is that I would not be able to go with him. Only for the fact that Eli would be left alone without my protection. Right now he had been left with a female vampire who had experience with kids. I didn't trust her, but if something happened to that child I would slowly end her life.

"You must be pretty excited, to be reunited with your brother even if it is for a short time." Drake said and now Danica and Ashur only smirked. They must have been so excited about tonight themselves. They think my brother's life will end tonight, but I know all too well that it won't. I nodded slowly and looked at Drake.

"Oh yes. I am excited." I replied and just looked forward once again.


	12. Chapter 12

12

The music was loud and violent as the vampires who danced on the floor. Drake and the rest of us were in a back room merely waiting for my brother to cause a disturbance. Danica was in the corner making out with a teenage human girl who was unaware she was being fed off of. I was stationed by Drake's side and he had a large sword sprawled across his lap. Would he use that to fight my brother?

"It won't be long now." Drake said his voiced edged with excitement and I just looked down. It was only a matter of time before Eric was here. I didn't want to wait here. I didn't want to watch Asher be turned on by his sister's feeding or watch Jarko make kissy faces at his Pomeranian mixed with vampire genes. I suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?" Drake asked all too quickly, before I even finished standing up. I looked down at him to see he was looking at me quite seriously.

"Why?" I asked and he stood up as well, his eyes not leaving mine as he now loomed over me.

"I don't want you out of my sight." he said and I looked down for a moment and then over at Asher and then back up at Drake.

"Asher will be with me." I told.

"What?" Drake asked sharply and Asher looked over quite caught off guard by my words. I shrugged.

"He can watch me while I go dance." I replied and he showed his fangs as a silent snarl emitted from him.

"Do you even know how unacceptable that statement sounds?" he asked and I smiled.

"You must wait for Blade. Asher will make sure I do not escape." I replied and he still did not look convinced.

"As if you would willingly leave and leave your child behind." He told and I glared.

"You will not let anything happen to _my _child." I replied and now most of the vampires were shocked at how I was speaking to their master, their lord of all vampires. Drake just arched a brow with deep, murderous eyes. I inhaled calmly.

"Just one dance and I will be back. I promise." I replied and he snorted.

"Your promise means nothing. I will believe you when you are back in this room." he stated and I smiled and leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"One song. Come Asher." I replied and Asher quickly nodded not even looking in Drake's direction. He followed me from the room and we moved down stairs and into the large dark dance room. I could hear Rammstein's Sonne starting to play. I looked at Asher. "You can either watch me dance, dance yourself, screw someone here, or feed. Your choice."

Asher looked around the room and nodded.

"As you wish." he said and I nodded.

"It beats watching your sister do what you can't." I replied and then moved into the crowd. I had a clear path to walk even though the whole area was full of dancing. I could hear people hissing at me as I passed. They smelled me. Daywalker. My body moved with the music and I danced by myself letting the loudness drown out my thoughts and my actions. I moved my hands above my head and swung my hips from left to right merely enjoying the freedom I had from being in Drake's room. Eli was the only thing that swam through my mind. I turned now looking at everyone dancing and biting and feeding and killing. Through it all I saw him. He stood there like a statue amongst reckless children.

Eric. My lips formed a smile and I watched as he began to walk towards me. Still his serious demeanor was still intact. He did not smile or spread his arms out and run to me. As he neared me my dancing stopped and I lifted my arms and spread them. Now the music around me, the loud disturbing music, faded from my mind and once Eric was in front of me I gripped him tight and pulled him close to me.

"You found me."I whispered in his ear and finally he embraced me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and I shook my head as I held him to me.

"No." I replied and before we could even enjoy this moment I heard a loud yell splitting through the silence and the crowd parted like the red sea to Moses and I saw Drake running towards us, mouth open to release his loud powerful roar, and his sword was up. In seconds I feel my body fly across the room and I fall down towards the ground. People are running all around and now guns were firing and I covered my ears only for the split second that it shocked me. I saw my brother clashing swords with one another and I did not want to see it. I did not want to see who would win or lose. I got up and ran through the hyper crowd and moved towards the hall I had come with Asher through. I ran up the stairs and back down the hall and to our room only to find everyone was gone.

I turned quickly and ran back down the hall. As I did I heard a clicking noise and I paused and turned quickly to see some woman pointing a large arrow at me. She had brunette hair pulled back and a red tank and cargo black pants. She pulled the arrow back and released it and it was fast, faster than anything I had ever seen. But that did not stop me from catching it between my hands and her eyes widened. Her scent was not hidden, she was a human. I looked at the arrow and quickly through it down baring my fangs now. As much as I wanted to live like a human I would be damned if I was going to let a human kill me. I kicked my heels of quickly and dashed for her and she had another arrow ready to fire at me and she did, but with my speed I dodged clear as day and I tackled her right down the stairs. I had landed on her and I planted her face down into the ground and quickly gripped her arms pulling them back behind her. I heard her yelp out and I did not know who she was, but she attacked me first and so I had to retaliate.

"Tamara wait stop!" someone yelled and I looked over to see a man in a black jack and black pants. He had a gun pointed to me and it put no fear in me. "We're here to help you. We're Blade's friends."

"She fired first." I replied.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a vampire." the woman replied and I looked down at her.

"I am one." I told and she nodded.

"Yes but I did not know you were Blade's wife." she exclaimed and now I tilted my head giving the woman quite a disturbing look. I jumped off her and looked at the man.

"You're friends of Eric?" I asked and the man moved to help the girl up.

"His name's Eric, I mean yes. I am Hannibal King and this is Abigail Whistler." he told and I looked at the woman now. Her last name was like the other man, Eric's mentor.

"We have to get you out of here this place is going to blow in a few minutes." Abigail replied and before I could protest they were guiding me for the door.

"What about Eric?" I yelled out.

"He can handle himself he only ordered to get you out!" Hannibal called out. No I could not leave Drake.

(Normal POV)

Most of the club was in ruins from Blade and Drake's fight. They clashed swords quickly before jumping back. Drake smirked.

"Ah you have gotten stronger day walker. I knew there was hidden potential in you and all it took was for you sister to be in my possession." he told and Blade only gripped his sword tight.

"I guess I have you to thank for bringing her back then." he said venomously. Drake laughed now and ran towards him colliding his sword with Blade once more.

"Do you really think I would give her up to you? Oh no Blade you do not get your sister back. She serves a bigger purpose for me now." he told and Blade pressed his sword back into Drake before kicking the vampire back and running back towards him clanging swords against him once more.

"My sister will not be a pawn in your failed attempt to take over the world."Blade said baring his fangs once more and Drake shook his head now.

"No Blade not pawn, mate is the better word." he told and through his sunglasses Blade's eyes widened. He heard the ticking of his watch start to ring and he pulled back swiftly and spun fast kicking Drake through the nearest wall. He turned and quickly rushed out the closest window before the bombs he had planted during the day had ignited and exploded. He rolled quickly over broken glass and stood up and looked at the fire that rose to touch the sky. A large van suddenly pulled up beside him and he got inside where he saw his sister looking at the fire with wide eyes and fear maybe.

"He's not dead." Blade said suddenly and sat beside his sister who looked back at him.

"Fuck of course not." Hannibal said and Tamara looked at Abigail who lifted her head.

"Sorry about earlier." she told and the female daywalker nodded. Hannibal looked over the driver's seat he was in.

"So what no reunited kiss?" he asked and both siblings looked at him.

"I am his sister." Tamara said and Hannibal's eyes widened and he just looked back around.

"Fuck me." he told and Blade looked down at his sister and slowly removed his glasses and looked deeply at his younger sister. The eye contact they showed was more of a conversation then the words they spoke.

"You knew." Blade only replied and Tamara stared right into his face.

"Yes." she replied.

Meanwhile Danica and the rest of the vampires who survived the attacked watched the flames burned thinking the king of their race was gone.

"I thought we had them. We almost had Blade." she hissed. Asher was looking down with sadness of his own, but it was secret sadness. Not for the fact that the only person strong enough to kill blade was gone, but because the beautiful daywalker who was no longer in their clutches. Jarko just huffed and shook his head as he held his dog, Pac man to him. Suddenly the flames began to show a figure coming from inside.

"Oh shit." Jarko said and everyone now looked up to see a demon like figure moving from the flames which now started to disappear from his body and as the flames disappeared so did the demonic figure. All that was left was Drake standing there in the same clothes from earlier. His eyes were the only things still showing from his demonic form. Everyone stood wide eyed as Drake paused in his stride. He looked at Danica.

"We are moving locations." Was all he replied and she was still stunned that he was before her. She bowed her head and looked at everyone.

"Let's go!" she called out and everyone began moving and Drake looked towards the horizon. The sun was starting to show its colors.


	13. Chapter 13

13

(Tamara's POV)

I stared out the window of the room I was given. Everything felt weird after last night and already the sun had gone down again. Abigail let me borrow some of her clothes which were a black tank and black cargo pants. I was anxious and nervous. Eli was all alone without me. I could not stay here and just believe he will be alright. No, a mother will not leave her child in the den of lions.

"It's Akasha's bloodline that ties you to Drake." I heard Eric say and I slowly turned and looked at him. He was just standing there in the same outfit from earlier. I thought I would be happy to see him, but right now I felt only fear for Eli. I nodded.

"Her bloodline will lead a mate to you one day." I said and he said nothing except walk closer to me and I stared up at him as he did this.

"You have feelings for him." he told and I shook my head.

"Feelings of hate mostly. But I have to go back." I said and I watched as his eyes darkened.

"What? Go back. No." he said quickly and I shook my head.

"I have a reason for wanting to go back. I cannot abandon the child that is there." I told and Eric was silent for a few moments.

"I will go bring the child back." he replied and I scoffed.

"You don't even know where their location is and besides who knows if he is even alive and I want to go find out for myself." I told.

"Tamara I just got you back. I am not going to let him get you again." Blade said angrily and I shook my head.

"It is not your choice. Drake is planning something big. Not just trying to kill you but something bigger and I want to know how it is all going to happen and if you are dead that will make it all a whole lot easier for him. I can kill the body from the inside and then you can attack with your friends on the outside." I told. My plan sounded as if I was on my brother's side but my painful pelvis told me otherwise. The fact that I sounded like I was plotting against my mate made my body hurt and feel upset and the pain was unbearable. If I was going to stop it then I would have to go to him.

(Normal POV)

The new warehouse Drake had prepared was large and the vampires Danica had recruited seemed to be of use to him. They were older vampires from across the country coming to help in any way to take out Blade. The only thing that was missing was Tamara, his mate. His eyes were staring angrily out the window as he balanced his anger and Eli in his right arm. The baby seemed as ease. Drake was thinking about how long he should wait before killing the child. He would give his mate 24 more hours.

(Tamara's POV)

"I don't know when I will be able to get back out." I told Eric and he nodded.

"Your scent will lead me to you." he said and I nodded and looked at Abigail and Hannibal.

"I'm sorry you want to explain to me again why you are going back to the people who kidnapped you?" he asked and I looked at him.

"They have a child there; an infant whose a few months old. Drake used him against me and I have been protecting the child ever since. If I remain here he will kill the child. But if I am there he will let me keep him." I told sternly and Hannibal only sighed.

"Fucking hell." he told and Abigail looked at me.

"How can we communicate with you?" she asked and I just looked at her and shook my head.

"You won't be." I said and looked up at Eric who just kept his distance away from everyone. His arms were crossed and he just stared at me through his glasses. "Blade will find me."

I slowly moved up to him and just stared at him.

"As long as I am with Drake I will not be killed. You can look for ways to kill him that doesn't involve your sword." I told and he just huffed in reply and I leaned forward and hugged him planting a kiss on his cheek before moving back from him. I turned and hurried from the house suddenly groaning now and gripping my pelvic. It hurt so much. I whimpered and looked up. The sun was gone and I had only the feelings in my stomach to guide me. I shot down the road leaving the abandoned area and running down the road. The pain inside me was excruciating. I had to run in many directions in order to find some extent that Drake was near. I decided to run back to the club and looked at the ashes that were all around it. I lifted my nose and began to smell around the ashes. Yes, Drake was here and I had his scent. Now I had to run to it. I shot off in the direction of his scent hoping he would be at the end of this chase. After hours of running his scent stopped at a gated fence inside a large company. Well the building looked like it could be a company. The gates suddenly rolled open and I began to move towards the company. It seemed many of the security men around me knew who I was and just let me pass. As soon as I was up to the front glass door I gripped the handle and walked in and I slowly began to look around.

There were stairs a few feet from me.

"Well look who came waltzing back." I heard Danica's voice say from across the room. At a square table were all the vampires. Asher, Danica, and Jarko along with other members of the group. I just stared at her as she spoke and I knew she was trying to win somehow and I knew I would not let her win anything in front of me anymore. I slowly pulled off my top revealing my breasts and it seemed everyone's eyes widened as if not expecting my actions. I dropped my shirt to the ground and then I moved towards the smell of Drake which led me up the stairs. As I did so I removed my shoes and let them fall down the stairs. As I did I could feel the excitement growing inside me. My body was happy of the choice I was about to make. I then undid my pants and stepped out of them slowly leaving them on the stairs. Once I was at the top I was in only my panties. There were many doors down the hall, but I did not think anything of them for I knew where drake was. I slowly walked towards the end of the hall, my hair bouncing with each step I took and I slid down my silk black panties and was now devoured by the cool wind hitting me. I moved up to the door and looked down at the knob. What would greet me on the other side?


	14. Chapter 14

14

I opened the door slowly and pushed it back and slowly walked in. The room looked different and somewhat warmer. I closed the door and already my eyes landed on Drake who had only his black pants on. His back was to me as he stared at the window. And right beside the large black bed was Eli's crib. I saw him lying on his stomach, eyes closed. With my vision I looked closer at him and wanted to see his body move as he inhaled breath. And slowly and evenly he did.

"I knew you would come back one way or the other." I heard him say and I turned and looked to see Drake staring at me deeply. I nodded not sure if I should tell him that I came back for Eli or him.

_Time it took us_

_To where the water was_

_That's what the water gave me_

"You are always right." I replied taking a step forward. I watched him take in the sight of me, his eyes burning the demonic color of his true form and I watched his mouth open a bit revealing his bottom set of fangs as well as his top.

"Do you know what it means to give yourself to me?" he suddenly asked taking a step towards me and I nodded.

"I can only imagine it means I am giving up my freedom of some sort." I replied and he slowly shook his head.

"No. It means we are equals, gods above our vampire children," he then turned to look at Eli, "Gods above the insects." I looked at the child and then back up at him to see he was now closer than ever to me. I looked up at him and his eyes held my gaze and I felt like there was a force holding my gaze. I felt the pulsing in my pelvis remind me that my body was done waiting for my mind to control it. Drake looked down at my stomach and then back up and it was silent for a split second. Drake began to slowly press his forehead to me and I watched as his nose touched mine, his nostrils flexing as he inhaled my scent. I pressed my face against his now slowly and lightly letting my lips peck his. He hissed lightly at the removal of the contact and kissed me back himself trying to get more of my lips. I growled and kissed him back feeling his arms wrap around my hips completely holding me to him. If we were equals then maybe I could get Drake to change his mind on his plans for taking over the world and ruling over the humans, but there was only so much I could do. I just needed to make sure Blade and Eli lived as well as Drake.

I felt his mouth open to devour mine and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and I opened my mouth freely letting his tongue meet mine. I felt our tongues fight for dominance and I felt his fingers curl into my hair as he pulled me even closer to his body. It was not long before the kiss grew more passionate and greedy on his part. I began to pull him closer to me and I felt his hands move between our bodies so he could unbutton his pants and pull them down. I could feel my body heating up from the rush of the kiss. His lips trailed down my chin and towards my neck and slowly down my chest. His hands trailed over my breasts cupping them slowly and rolling his thumbs around my nipples slowly getting them to harden. My eyes fluttered closed and I let out a gentle moan as my sensitive nipples were forced to harden. He began to drop to his knees and his hands slowly sliding down my stomach and I felt his face move to my right thigh licking it slowly and slowly.

_And time goes quicker_

_Between the two of us_

_Oh, my love, don't forsake me_

_Take what the water gave_ _me_

I felt his face move towards my vagina and I felt his tongue start to slide across my vaginal lips and I shivered now whimpering at the sudden action. I heard Drake growl a bit and he looked up at me as he continued to tease me, licking up and down my lips not going past them. My chest moved out and in quickly as he slowly moved his tongue. I closed my eyes and at that moment I feel his tongue scoop beneath my vaginal lips and start to dip inside my entrance and I moaned out a bit louder. He replied with a groan before gripping my thighs and scooping his tongue deeper inside me surprisingly fast. I was moaning harder and faster now before I felt his teeth start to bite down on my clit and I growled a bit at the feeling. Drake only growled in reply and continued to bite and now lick around my clit. I felt my chest tighten at the sudden feeling, my hands moving to grip his hair. He gripped my bottom and pulled me closer to his face so he could move deeper inside me. My head fell back and I could not hold back the deeper moans I was holding in.

His lips sucked hard on my clip before he bit down hard on my vaginal lips and I groaned out at the mixture of pain and pleasure I was feeling. I then smelled blood in the air and I looked down slowly to see traces of blood on his tongue as he continued to lick me. He had bit me to the point that I bled but I oddly did not care. He then paused and looked up at me.

"Watch." He commanded and took two of his fingers and suddenly bit down on them hard, blood quickly flowing down his fingers and he removed his fingers revealing two bloody digits and he moved them towards my thighs and began to draw some type of symbols on my thighs. I was unsure of what they meant, probably a sign that I was his now. He then pressed his thumb to his two fingers withdrawing more blood from his fingers and this time he moved them towards my vagina and without warning he pressed them inside me and I gasped at the sudden sensation I was feeling.

"My blood will help ease any pain you may feel from this." he said and my mouth dropped into a perfect O shape and I moaned out even harder as he pushed his fingers deeper inside me. He stretched my muscles open and I gasped at the rush of pleasure I felt. My heart was beating faster and harder. Drake now stood up and wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted me up in the air and turned and moved me towards the bed. I was expecting him to throw me down, but he lied me down gently, his lips finding mine again. I could taste his blood and the juices from between my vagina. Both tasted sweet and delicious. His hands caressed my face as he sucked on my lips and I ran my fingers over his neck and chest.

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

_Pockets full of stones_

He licked my lips and I softly bit his tongue causing him to laugh a bit and I smiled thinking how I liked hearing him laugh. His hand moved down our bodies placing them between our bodies and slowly spreading my legs apart. I was not nervous, but I was worried. Even though my brother's face was in the back of my mind I knew this was somehow betraying him. But I was doing this not only because he was my mate, but because this may help end the war with Drake that Eric had been fighting in. I felt Drake's cock pressing at my entrance and Drake now stared at me with sensual eyes. There was no turning back once I did this, but I would not wish to turn back once I did this. Akasha's blood ran through me. This was my fate and I would no longer deny it. I stared back at Drake waiting for him to do what he has wanted to do for such a long time. His chest slides up my body as he pushes inside me and I gasp out feeling the thickness and girth of him stretch me out filling me to my core. Drake let out a slow growl as he pushed all the way in. So this is what it felt like to be one with someone else.

Drake pressed his face into my neck licking at it as he pulled out now and thrust right back in causing my entire body to move up. It was like wave of pleasure in the form of pressure hitting me. My legs instantly locked around his hips and he began to pull out then push back in except this time it was harder and faster. His breath was ragged and my pants grew faster as he started to move faster not even bothering to let me fully adjust to his massive size. I whimpered and mewled as he began to hold me down thrusting deeper and faster into me. The pressure kept coming faster and harder.

_Lay me down_

_Let the only sound_

_Be the overflow_

My hips started to rock back with his hips and I gripped his shoulders holding him to me while he panted and grunted against my neck. I could feel his fangs biting down on my neck, but it was not hard enough to break my skin. I was panting harshly now letting out loud moans of ecstasy as he thrust into me harder and faster and rougher. I now heard him growling and grunting as he moved. I looked at his back to see his skin was moving around now a normal sign he was in this shifting phase. I could not think too much on the subject for his cock was ramming into me too hard. I could hardly think of anything. Drake leaned back now letting his head fall back as he gripped my hips slamming my body down on his. I gripped the blankets hard watching as he closed his eyes and just focused on maintaining his human like form.

It finally dawned on me that the pleasure was so intense he was losing all capability of maintaining his body like form.

"Oh fuck." He groaned and looked down at me smiling just a bit as he panted. "You are better than I had expected."

I smiled a bit at his words before feeling him thrust even harder than before and since was a vampire I knew there different levels of roughness that he could do. He took his right hand and scraped his claws down my stomach causing small lines of blood to form on my stomach, but it did not hurt it just felt like a mild sting. I closed my eyes now letting my body be drowned in the bliss and pleasure of Drake's body. I could see Akasha looking down on me with happiness and pride seeing as I was doing what was meant to be. I then felt something was different. Drake's cock had grown rapidly inside me stretching me out to the point I moaned out with mild pain. I opened my eyes now to see Drake had lost control of his human form.

His true form loomed over me growling and roaring as he thrust deeper inside me, the new size of his cock splitting me in half and it didn't seem to cause to my body. Only a hotter level of pleasure surged and pulsed inside me. Drake's demonic eyes now caught mine and for a moment his eyes almost widened now as he had finally noticed that he had turned into his true form. His thrusts started to slow just a bit and I could see the looks of…worry and fear in his eyes. We both remembered all too clearly what happened the last time he was in that form. I accepted Drake…in his human and monstrous form. I slowly let my arms stretch out towards him and I spread them wanting him to come to me. Drake looked at my eyes and I just stared at him as if telling him it was okay, that I was not afraid anymore. He took the hint and was stunned at my action. He leaned over slowly, his hands sliding up my hips and wrapping around my waist as he pressed his chest to me and I wrapped my arms around his hardened shoulders and he started to thrust harder and faster once more.

I moaned and whimpered beneath him as he growled and roared his own expressions of pleasure. I could feel my body tightening up and my vaginal muscles tightened around his large cock and I let my face burry into his thick neck before. After thrusting a few more times, viciously and hard, I felt my body gush with cum and Drake roared loudly and his neck connected with mine, his mouth connecting with my neck and I felt a mild burning sensation from his bite but my orgasm over powered it and I yelled out with pleasure feeling Drake's cum shoot inside me with a powerful push. My chest rose against his and he growled deeply as he held my still so all of his cum could shoot up inside me. He was hot, like lava inside me and I shivered letting my eyes flutter close. My body was exhausted and tired and I could not remain awake anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

15

(Drake's POV)

Never before had I appreciated the sun like I did now. Our room was light and calming. I stared down at her. Tamara, my mate. She had finally accepted me and I wanted nothing more than to do whatever it took to make her happy. She came back even though she did not have to, but I guess I had her human puppy to thank. Her skin was smooth and beautiful like Akasha's. She was vicious and cunning as well for this I knew. Her hair had gorgeous curls like an African queen's. I looked down at her neck to see the bite mark I had given her last night. My blood was now inside her through both her womanhood and her mouth from when she drank from me week ago. I slowly let my hand move up to her face, my pointer finger sliding across her bottom lip revealing the bottom fangs that had already formed over night. She will be like me soon. Her blood will be purer than that of a daywalker's. Her eyes, her strength, and everything she is will be heightened just like mine. She would be up soon and she will start to get very hungry of that I had no doubt. I slowly moved from the bed my large form casting a shadow in the window. A light noise invaded my senses and I looked over towards the crib at the child. Eli. I guess I had no one to blame but myself for Tamara's motherly attraction to the infant. I did use him to get my way with her.

I moved over towards the child not caring if I was naked around him or not. My eyes were quite blank as I stared at the child. He was already wake and kicking his feet around in a green pajama outfit that was one entire piece of fabric. I had no idea what women were doing to dress their babies. His dark eyes looked at me now and he continued to kick his feet again. I let my right hand move into the crib and I wrapped my hands around the boy's feet thinking of picking him up from it, but I remembered quite quickly what happened the last time I did that. The baby would scream and tomorrow would wake up and become feral. Instead of picking the baby up I did what she did to ensure that the baby was alive. I placed my hand on its stomach and did not move apply any pressure. I did not care for the child's heart beat and I actually found it annoying.

I had concluded that there was no future for this child with us. He was a human in an environment full of vampires. I would not turn him to be my son because he already has a father and a mother and a family. I will never create a son who is not from my bloodline. I am the first and I would be damned if I was going to just turn a human into a vampire and call him my son. Tamara is my mate and she may be able to have children one day. Soon the humans will be brought to their knees and this child will be one of them. My only problem was Blade. If he let her go then there would be no way he let her go without placing some type of tracking device on her or maybe her clothes. I did not want Blade thinking he was one step ahead of me and so tonight I think it would be time to pay him a visit.

(Tamara's POV)

I felt my eyes open all too quickly and I looked at wall in front of me. For some reason my eyes were sensitive. I heard Eli cooing and I quickly sat up to see Drake standing over him. I felt odd something wasn't right. My eyes they felt so numb and dilated.

"Ah you are up. Good." he said and I looked at Drake's back.

"Yes I feel. Odd." I replied and he nodded and turned to me now moving to sit back on the bed. I glanced over at Eli to see he was merely moving around. He would need to be fed and cleaned soon. I looked back at Drake who was staring at me now.

"You feel odd because your body is taking on a change." he told and I looked at him with strange eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he just pointed to his mouth and I was confused by his gesture until I started to feel my lips. Nothing felt different about them and then my tongue ran over my bottom teeth slowly and my eyes widened as I felt sharp canines scratching my tongue. I suddenly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. I moved up to the mirror and suddenly opened my mouth and I wanted to scream, but nothing could come out. My mouth resembled Drake's. I then saw something flash in my eyes and I quickly moved my face to the mirror to see what was going on. I stared at myself long and hard and suddenly it happened. That quick flash of auburn demonic shaped eyes formed and I shook my head. I saw Drake's reflection in the mirror and quickly turned to him with anger in my eyes. I moved up to him.

"What did you do?" I asked in a demanding tone. Drake just stared at me with a firm stare.

"I completed the mating ritual. You gave yourself to me so I made us equal." he told and I just shook my head. I didn't know how to handle this information. Suddenly I felt something in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of hunger. It was different this time. This time it felt like a serious hunger like I would die if I didn't eat anything. I began to clench my fists together.

"I'm starving." Was my only answer and he nodded and gripped my forearm leading me from the bathroom.

"I know. You have my thirst." he said and released me for a split second to put his pants on and as he did the smell of a human filled my senses and I looked towards the crib to smell Eli's flesh. Warm delightful blood pulsed through his veins and I began to growl deep in my throat, my mouth dropping a bit to reveal my fangs and just like that Drake had me by the arm again and he pulled me from the room.

"The child will not sustain you." he said dragging my naked body down the hall and I just looked shocked at what I had just done. I looked at Drake.

"You turned me into what you are." I said. "I actually thought of killing him." Drake said nothing to me as he dragged me down the stairs. Vampires dressed in black were standing everywhere.

"I know which is why he can't keep the child." he said and my eyes widened now as I stopped somewhat or tried to. I only got dragged now down the hall.

"What, no we cannot give up Eli. He is mine!" I all but yelled and he suddenly stopped at a door and opened it revealing a dark room. He pulled me to him for an instant so our faces were inches from each other.

"No. He is _not_ yours. He is a human something you will never be." he said and then suddenly through me inside the dark room. It was not pitch black there were a few lights in the room. A scent of blood washed over me and I looked forward to see humans were standing everywhere looking around as if confused and scared. My stomach tightened and my chest ached and the sudden rush of blood. I felt a growl force its way through my throat and I suddenly ran for the group of humans only hearing their screams as I painted the walls with their hot blood.


	16. Chapter 16

16

(Drake POV)

I watched as my mate feasted on the pathetic humans that I had placed in there for her. Her hunger was just as deadly as my own. I heard the humans scream as they were murdered by my mate. She was quite beautiful. I could smell the blood of our food as it is painted on the walls. She clawed and mauled at them. I already start to feel my cock swell up and my pants already felt tight. But I could not think of taking her now as much I wanted to. I left the crowd of my other so called children and left back up to the room. It will be another few hours until Tamara was done eating and that is all the time I needed. I moved up our room and opened the door slowly. I moved over to the crib where Eli was sleeping in and I stared down at him for a moment. I lifted him up and moved back to the door and opened it to see Danica looking up at me with slits of eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked and I growled a bit.

"You don't question me. Ever. Stay here and watch her. I am going to go pay Blade a visit." I replied and shoved past her with my shoulder and left out the room. Before I did I paused and turned my head back to her.

"Your brother will feel the true death at my hands if he continues to look at my mate in such ways." I told and she had the audacity to give me a look as if she did not understand.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said and I hissed a bit. I had known all too well about their plan to try and lure my mate from me. I see the look in Asher's eyes when my mate is not watching I hear what he speaks about when he thinks I or she isn't around. Luckily I am able to shut down such a plot before it grows.

"And now you are insulting me. If you want this little plan to work you will do as I say when I say. Call off your brother or I will have words with him." he said and with that said I moved down the hall leaving her to growl and hiss like a little new born.

(Tamara's POV)

So much blood, so delicious. It filled my nose, my eyes, my mouth, everything. It was so delicious. It stuck to my nails and in between my breasts as I enjoyed its warmth. It felt very good to drink from a human. I almost could not remember why I had stopped doing this. I was killing my last human and draining him was like draining a can of soda. Once it was gone, it was gone. Luckily the feeling of being full settled into my body and I sighed almost evenly now as I felt my senses come back to normal. I looked around now at all the bodies that were before me. Some of their eyes were closed others were not. They were like a beautiful piece of art. I let my eyes roam over them for a minute or two before looking up at the door. Drake was on the other side of that door.

Suddenly Eli's face flashed into my head and my body tensed and I moved towards the door and tried to open it but it was useless. I growled.

"Open the door!" I yelled out and I suddenly heard a screech coming from above me and I looked up quickly.

"Aw sorry no can do. Order's from Drake himself to keep you locked in here," it was Danica, "While he fucking tears apart your fucking human brat."

I suddenly screamed in pain and covered my mouth at her words. No, Drake would not do this. He knows how much Eli means to me and he would not dare kill something precious to me. I gave myself to him I became his mate without fighting. I continued to bang on the door feeling the anger grow inside me. It was never in my nature to show such aggression to the public, but now it was like I did not care. Eli was gone and I did not want to believe it. My new formed claws raked down the door leaving large marks engraved inside the door. In a fit of rage I began to tear up the bodies I had just devoured. I ripped them apart and screamed and shredded them. How could Drake do this? No it wasn't sure. He loves me and wouldn't hurt me.

I had no idea how long I had done this, but now there were no more bodies to rip and there was nothing but shredded skin and organs on the ground. I did not pant or show any signs of being tired. The door suddenly opened and I turned slowly already knowing who it was by his scent. I looked at Drake. He looked so calm and preserved. I turned him slowly and he just tilted my head. He did not have to guess or ask why I did this to the corpses. He knew I was upset and he had less than five seconds to say something that would make me feel better about him hurting me.

"The child is safe." he replied and my eyes widened and the anger drained from my face and body and I moved up to him and hugged his body. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew you wouldn't do it." I whispered. I knew he wouldn't kill him.

"It seems you have been in here longer than needed. Come we must prepare for Blade's arrival." he told and now I leaned back and looked up at him.

"He's coming?" I asked and he nodded.

"I slaughtered the group of people he is working with. I have taken two captives. I am wasting no time in killing him." he said and began to lead me out of the room. I still felt fear for my brother for that will never change. I knew Eric was strong and could handle himself with Drake. Jarko came to us with Danica and Asher and she just gave me a victorious smirk one that made my blood boil. "Be ready. Blade will come tonight."

Jarko and Asher smirked and began to walk past us. Danica did the same smirking at me and that was something I knew I could wipe off her face. I glared and gripped her shoulder hard and pulled her back to face me and in seconds I ran my claws quickly up her face and I watched as her skin ripped in half beneath my claws and she screamed and flew back against the wall and I just watched her clutch her face in pain. Asher and Jarko were at her side and Drake just smirked and laughed before wrapping his arm around me. I looked at the blood that was stuck to my claws and I sneered with disgust and whipped my hand towards the ground wiping the blood off.

"Enough games. Prepare for battle." he commanded and turned me away from the group and led us back upstairs.


End file.
